Flightclan Forum Stories
by Lilystem of Undertale
Summary: A collection of stories that I'm doing for the Flightclan forum that I'm on. Enjoy :)
1. Alphabetical Letter Challenge

**This is for the Alphabetical Letter Challenge. I picked the letter F and got assigned Forgotten. So here it is...**

**Words: 483**

* * *

I sit here under a tree. I think it's called a birch. My mother said she was going to bring me out into the woods to learn. She set me down under this tree and said she'd be right back. She brought me out here when the sun woke up, but now it's going to sleep. While she's been gone, this white stuff started falling and it's cold. I try to stay away from it, but it's hard because it falls through the bare branches of the tree. "Mama," I call out into the empty white landscape. "Mama! Where are you?!" I wait for a reply, but none comes. I hear the hoot of an owl. I snuggle up closer to the tree. I hope my light brown fur doesn't stand out too much. I know I was the smallest of the litter. My siblings never noticed or cared about me. My mama tried to take care of me, but I know that I got in the way. Did she leave me hear to freeze? Is she just going to leave me here and forget about me? Who's going to take care of me now? "Mama!" I cry even loader. "Mama! Take me home!" I break into a sob. I quietly say, "Help me. I won't be bad. Please Mama..." I cry, curled up in a ball under the tree. I slowly cry myself to sleep.

I wake up with the sun. It's light spreading across the forest around me. Will my mother ever return? I thought she loved me. How could you abandon a kit that you love? Her eyes always looked at my siblings with pride and joy, but they turned soft when she looked at me. My litter mates. Do they remember I exist? They never played with me and they rarely noticed when I snuggled up with them. My three brothers and my sister. Sometimes I felt bad for her, being the only she-cat in the litter, but then I was never there in her eyes. I was just forgotten. Those thoughts disappear when I hear rustling in the bushes. "Mama?" I call out hopefully.  
"No little one. I'm not your mother," a voice replies. "My name is Cinderheart. Whitewing and Foxleap are the other cats here."  
"Will you help me? Mama left me here and hasn't come back. It's been a long time."  
"Don't worry, we'll take you to Thunderclan and you will be cared for there." A grey tabby she-cat came out of the bushes and picked me up by my scruff. She then starts walking with two other cats behind her. As I look back, I see a silhouette and realize it's my mother. She'd been watching over me and made sure I ended up safe.

* * *

**I just found out (a few days after first posting this) that this also fits the standards for "Left Alone to Die"  
LOL!  
**


	2. Betrayal

**This story is for the Betrayal Story Challenge. It meets the requirements (bottom of chapter) and I hope that everyone enjoys!**  
**Words: 958**

* * *

We were both kits. Graykit and Ravenkit, best friends forever. We always played together. Sometimes we didn't even play with our own siblings. Rainkit would get mad at me and Rosekit and Redkit would get mad at Graykit. But we never did care. We just kept playing.

Then Graykit grew up before me. Him and his brother and sister became apprentices and didn't have time to play. Rainkit and I played by ourselves for another moon before it was our turn to grow up. We all spent a lot of time together then. Graypaw and Ravenpaw, best friends forever. There were a few times where we got in trouble. Most of the time is was all five of us, but other times it was just Graypaw and me. The punishment was always worth the fun.

We all became warriors together. Rainfall, Ravenflight, Roseheart, Redpelt, and Grayclaw. We all grew up together for once. It was amazing. We patrolled, hunted, and fought together. Grayclaw and Ravenflight, best friends forever. Some cats thought we would become mates. It never happened though.

One fateful night, I was at a gathering. I was talking with a Grassclan cat about how a few cats were ill. Something accidentally slipped out of my mouth and the cat found out that we had been stealing herbs from their territory. I went to go chat with some other cats after that. The other cat had gone to his leader and told him about the herbs. As you can guess, it didn't end well.

"Flightclan, I have heard that you have stolen herbs from Grassclan territory. We will not attack if you give us a strip of your territory. We want the small amount of fields that you own," their leader declared. Our leader gave up the territory to prevent casualties. After the meeting, once we got back to camp, our leader addressed the clan about the matter. After the meeting, I went up to my leader and claimed it was Grayclaw. I couldn't think of any other cat on the spot and I was terrified that I would be punished. I had always been a good cat. Grayclaw always found trouble though, so it made sense.

My best friend was stuck with apprentice chores like helping the elders and was stuck in a small nest under the roots of a tree in the camp. I felt so bad, but I couldn't tell him. My heart would break even more. He even asked me if I knew who was really responsible and I said no. I knew then that we wouldn't be best friends forever.

A few moons later, I became deputy after our old deputy died in battle. Grayclaw was finally relieved of his apprentice duties and back to regular warrior ones. I felt less guilty but still not good enough to tell him the truth.

About ten moons later, my leader was dying. One her last life, she claimed that I was a good deputy and worthy to be leader. I was touched but deeply depressed. I assigned Grayclaw as my deputy that night and the two us went to the Moonrock. It was a large stone on top of a steep hill. As we traveled, I felt good about giving Grayclaw a great title. One to make up for the pain I had secretly given him. We were almost there when Grayclaw jumped on me from behind and pinned me down on my side. "What are you doing?" I cried.  
"I know you are the reason I was stuck in the lone den for moons. I'm making you pay for it. You won't be leader. Oh, but I will!" With that, my own best friend bit down on my throat and took my last breath from me.

I assented into Starclan within seconds. I was my body lying there with Grayclaw's teem clamped around my throat. He let go, knowing I was dead. _How could he do that to me? Was it really that bad? _I cried there in Starclan. Ravenstar was never meant to be.

My old leader came up to me. "Come. You are to be a part of this." I followed her to a small clearing where a large group of cats were sitting. A cat slowly appeared in the middle of the circle. It was Grayclaw.

My old leader walked up to him and said that he was to become a leader, even after he crimes he had done. He looked surprised that they knew. Starclan knows everything. She gives him a life for honesty. The one thing I didn't have enough of. Seven other cats deliver lives to my only deputy. I know that I will deliver the final life.

I walk up to Grayclaw and took into his eyes. He looks scared and sorrowful. "Greed and revenge can do horrible things to us. I know that you weren't thinking. We are and always will be best friends. Tell the clan that a rouges attacked me before you could do anything. May that be the last lie you ever tell. I am here to give you a life though. I give you a life of kindness. Use it well upon your clan and never forget it. Be kind and you will be loved in return." I touched my nose to his and I could feel the release of energy that flowed from me to him. I could tell it hurt him. He needed it though, to pay for the wrong he had done me. "No more betrayal. It only leads to death." He looked at me with great fear in his eyes and he slowly faded from Starclan.

* * *

_(Copy+Pasted from forum)**  
**_**In this challenge, you have to write about a two friends who grew up together, but one of them later betrays the other when she later becomes deputy after the old one dies some how. When the leader soon dies, the other friend of the main character betrayes her and kills her to become leader.**


End file.
